In the applicant's German Patent Application DE 102004049027.9a charger module of the above-mentioned type is already described for a V-type internal combustion engine in which the two charge air coolers that are arranged on the left and the right of the charger are braced on two anchoring plates that project laterally over a housing of the charger in order to rigidify the module and thus reduce damage caused by operationally-induced vibration. The charge air coolers are held there by a cover that is designed as an air distributor, and said cover is screwed together with the anchoring plates through the housing of the charge air cooler.
To impart stability that is sufficient for clamping between the anchoring plate and the air distributor cover to the charge air coolers, and to ensure an airtight connection to the anchoring plate or to the air distributor cover on the top and bottom thereof, the charge air coolers must have a-stable cast housing with a flat sealing flange on the top and bottom, which produces significant additional costs in production in comparison to a charge air cooler that is produced in a light sheet-metal design.
Based on this, the object of the present invention is to reduce the production costs in a charger module of the above-mentioned type without impairing the rigidity or the structural strength of the charger module.